


Warnings 3

by wolfy_writing



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:18:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfy_writing/pseuds/wolfy_writing





	Warnings 3

Warning: Nobody dies.

Not anymore.

The Doctor fixed that.

Well _maybe_ Rose can die, Martha thinks.

He sent her away.

Proof, perhaps, that he loved her best after all.

Donna lies frozen, as safe as she can be.

A brash Snow White in the crystal coffin of eternity.

Jack is fixed,

And broken,

So many times

Martha doesn’t know what she’s looking at anymore.

Sarah Jane is sent back forever young,

Solving safe little mysteries the Doctor sets up.

And Martha, lucky Martha, who the Doctor loved least, Is left to walk the Earth, and tell her new stories.

Alone.


End file.
